Adjustable support systems for vehicles have been developed to increase the stability of the vehicle during various types of operations. As an example, adjustable support systems have been used to add stability while operating a lift with a basket or while operating other tools (e.g., tools found on excavators). Increased stability is often provided by laterally extending vehicle support systems having wheels on telescoping axles that can be extended to increase the width of the vehicle's wheel track. Other support systems include laterally deployable stabilizer arms, independent from the wheels, that can be lowered in a vertical plane to effectively increase the width of the vehicle's track.
A vehicle support system is shown in published U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0212253, entitled “Vehicle Support System,” and published Sep. 29, 2005. The system includes two support assemblies pivotally coupled to a base. A control mechanism couples the two support assemblies together and controls the pivotal movement of the support assemblies relative to the vehicle's base between spread and stowed positions. While the disclosed vehicle support system provides a significant improvement over the prior art, there is a need for a vehicle with a variable wheelbase to provide improved performance in certain areas.